Les souvenirs de notre amour !
by Tik4Tak
Summary: Tu te souviens du mal que tu m'as fait ? ... Moi je m'en souviens, et pourtant je t'aime encore, peut être même plus qu'avant.Si j'avais sue que t'allais me briser le coeur... Mais, les Malefoy font toujours ça, n'est ce pas ?


Voilà, encore un OS de mon invention. Petit coucou de Tik, rentrée pour le week-end, et pliens de bisous. Pour en revenir à l'histoire, ce n'est pas triste, mais elle n'est pas non plus heureuse. J'espère que ça vous plaira comme même. Je vous laisses lire maintenant.

OoOoOoOoO

Tu te souviens, de tes mains ... Du bout de tes doigts sur ma peau ?Quand mon coeur battait tellement vite aux moindres te des gestes; quand tu me touchais telle une plume caressent ma peau; quand je brûlais de l'intérieur rien qu'en regardant tes yeux.

Et puis, la glace qu'ils contenaient a éteint la flamme des miens, comme une vague détruisant tout sur son passage, et je me suis noyée. Tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens du mal que tu m'as fait ? ... Moi, je m'en souviens, et pourtant je t'aime encore, peut être même plus qu'avant. C'est idiot, mais je ne sais pas comment arrêter, tu ne m'as pas appris à t'oublier. Juste à souffrir de trop t'aimer.

Je me souviens de nos baisers, parfois tendres, parfois passionnels ou même violents, comme nos étreintes. Dit- moi ! Où est passé cette passion, Drago ? Où est t-elle ? Tu crois qu'elle s'est envolée à jamais ?

Je me souviens, de toi et moi, allongés sur le canapé de notre salle commune, tu me chantais des berceuses espagnoles. La douceur du silence dans tes yeux; c'était '' Magique'' Habile stratagème, pou me faire t'aimer d'avantage. Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans tes yeux, que je souhaitais ne plus jamais te voir malheureux. Je croyais que tu voulais la même chose pour moi. Apparemment, non.

Je me souviens, de ce jour fatidique où tu m'as détruite de l'intérieure. On avait décidé de faire un tour, comme tu me semblais distant depuis quelques jours, j'ai pensé que ça nous ferai du bien. Grave erreur. Nous avons donc marché le long d'une rue bondée. T'as pris ma main, avec un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. Quand la foule autour de nous se fît plus abondante, tu t'es arrêté, et tu m'as dit '' c'est fini, je ne t'aime plus''. Ces simple mots, mon fait l'effet d'une bombe, brisant tout à l'intérieur de moi. Je t'es regardé sans rien dire, les larmes déferlants sur mes joues, parce que je savais que tu ne plaisantais pas. Tes yeux me l'ont dit avant même que tu n'ouvres la bouche. Et lorsque t'es parti tu m'as embrassés sur les lèvres, comme pour me narguer, pour me faire comprendre que plus jamais je ne les goûterais. Après tout, tu es un Malefoy, à quoi je m'attendais. Tu aime faire mal, c'est dans ta nature. Puis tu t'es reculé, m'as chuchoté ''je ne te laisserais jamais oublier ces images.'' Tes yeux étaient si froids. Et tu es partie, me laissant seul au milieu de la foule. J'ai eu mal à en crever. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal.

Et voilà, c'était fini. Notre histoire, le serpent et la lionne, le bien et le mal. Ça ne pouvais pas durer. Je voudrais te dire au revoir mon amour, mais comment faire ? Je ne peut que dire adieu à mon rêve d'espoir.

J' ai essayé de ne pas penser à toi .Mais, comme tu la juré, je n'oublierais jamais ces images. Ne peux tu pas juste me permettre de t'oublier ? Non, tu es bien trop monstrueux pour ça. Notre malheureuse histoire d'amour a duré trop longtemps. Tu m'as tourné le dos. Si j'avais sue que t'allais me briser le coeur... Mais, les Malefoy font toujours ça, n'est ce pas ?

Je ne peux pas aller à la mer; je ne peux pas utiliser la magie; je ne peux pas me réveiller le matin sans penser à toi. T'es parti et je suis hanté par les souvenirs de notre amour. Et le pire, c'est que je parie que tu vas très bien. T'as simplifié les choses pour rentrer et ressortir de ma vie, sans te faire de mal, peut être que tu ne m'as jamais aimé. J'ose espérer que si, tu as juste congelé ton coeur au bon moment.

Depuis ce jour, d'autres corps nous ont aimés. Mais, je ne sais pour quelle raison, je revois nos regards, j'entends encore nos fou-rires. Pourquoi ce jour là ? Pourquoi étais-tu là ? ... Le jour de mon mariage avec un autre que toi, n'était pas le bon jour pour refaire surface. Mais, tu le savais, que je t'aimais toujours, tu le savais et tu es venu pour me faire du mal. Parce que tu ne sais être heureux que dans le malheur. C'est ton plaisir, ta seule joie.

Mais, le temps nous a échappé, il s'est enfui loin de nous, tu es arrivé quelques minutes trop tard, avec toujours sur le visage, ce sourire qui m'as fait tant de mal, mais que j'ai tant aimé. La vie nous a encore éloignés, le bonheur n'était pas au rendez-vous. Mais tu le savais, ça aussi. Tu es arrivé un tout petit peu en retard, pour que je puisse apercevoir la vie que j'aurais eu, si je n'avais pas dit ''oui''. Ces quelques minutes de retards, ont remis toute m'as vie en questions.

Alors je t'attends dans d'autres bras, je me perds dans d'autres yeux et je te désire plus que jamais. Pour toujours, je t'attendrais, avec mes souvenir auprès de moi. Même si je dois regarder ma vie passer...

Pour ne rêver que de toi...

De toute façon, tu me l'as juré. Je n'oublierais jamais les images de notre amours.

OoOoOoOoOo

Voili, voiloù. Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir. En même temps je ne vous oblige à rein, mais bon ça ne vous coûtes rien. Bon, je vous fait de gros bisous et merci de venir lire mes histoires.


End file.
